


Не дай другу плохо кончить в инопланетном секс-клубе

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Galra Keith, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rebel Matt Holt, Rebel Shiro, Shiro and Keith never met, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, shkatt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 10:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: «Серьёзно, мы в секс-клубе для пришельцев?» – или: из плена Широ спасает Мэтт, и Широ присоединяется к повстанцам. Очередная миссия приводит героев в секс-клуб, где они впервые встречают одного очень симпатичного галра... а потом и знакомятся с ним.





	Не дай другу плохо кончить в инопланетном секс-клубе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friends don't let Friends Cum Alone at Alien Sex Clubs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929956) by [CruelisnotMason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason). 



> Сходите поставить автору лайков, в шапке оригинала есть арты ^^  
> Оригинальное название «Friends don't let Friends Cum Alone at Alien Sex Clubs» (буквально «Друзья не позволяют друзьям в одиночестве кончать в инопланетных секс-клубах») ссылается на американскую социальную рекламу 80-х про вождение в пьяном виде. В общем, верный друг не бросит ни в беде, ни в секс-клубе :D  
> [Зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8305991)

– Мэтт?  
– Что?  
– Серьёзно, мы в секс-клубе для пришельцев? – Широ говорит спокойно, но даётся ему это с заметным трудом.  
– Э-э-э, – Мэтт с деланным удивлением оглядывается по сторонам, – похоже на то?..  
Широ поворачивается к нему, стараясь игнорировать шум и звуки, с которыми, по-видимому, космические путешественники занимаются сексом. Его ладони подняты в немом вопросе, и он явно ищет вескую причину, чтобы не придушить Мэтта на этом самом месте.  
– Клянусь, это случайность, – оправдывается Мэтт.  
– Почему я тебе не верю?  
– Я же сказал, наш информатор должен быть здесь! Если он уже ушёл, при чём тут я?  
– Не знаю, – ворчит Широ, – мы могли бы прийти раньше и следить за входом снаружи. Но тебе обязательно надо было зайти и посмотреть!  
– Потому что мне стало, ну… интересно?..  
– Ты сказал, что это закусочная!  
Да, Мэтт солгал, – но такой шанс выпадает раз в жизни! Попробуй уговори Широ по своей воле зайти в такое местечко. И, кстати, часть про чувака с Унилу, который собирался передать им координаты баз галра, была правдой. Кто виноват, что он слишком быстро свалил?  
– Ну не делай такое лицо, – мурлычет Мэтт Широ на ухо, подхватывая его под локоть, и тот нехотя позволяет увлечь себя вглубь инопланетного секс-клуба.  
– Как думаешь, – спрашивает Широ, – есть шанс, что он вернётся сюда?  
Мэтт обожает эту миленькую белую чёлку, которая, когда Широ говорит, то взлетает, то снова падает ему на лицо. Лицо, всё ещё озарённое слабой надеждой, и Мэтт, как хороший друг, не намерен эту надежду отнимать.  
– О, само собой. – Он оглядывается, ища уголок, где можно присесть без риска заляпать штаны чьими-нибудь физиологическими жидкостями. – Может, есть смысл подождать его внутри.  
Широ только кивает, стараясь не разглядывать покрытого мехом инопланетянина, который отдаётся многочисленным щупальцам.  
– Смотри, бар! – восклицает Мэтт и тянет Широ за руку к тускло освещённому круглому столу.  
– Может, если мы заплатим кому-нибудь из персонала, сможем выяснить, куда он пошёл… – размышляет Широ, в задумчивости взявшись за подбородок и поджав губы. Мэтт даже не пытается делать вид, что слушает.  
– Ничего общего с тем, как я себе представлял инопланетный секс-клуб, – говорит он, осматриваясь, и машет официанту. Вместо того чтобы принять заказ, им сразу приносят две чашки нанвиля.  
Широ вздыхает. Вряд ли он когда-нибудь сможет привыкнуть к этому вкусу.  
Стоит признать, Мэтт прав. За исключением ублажающих друг друга инопланетян, ничто в обстановке не намекает на секс-клуб (не то чтобы Широ когда-либо бывал в них). Приятная спокойная музыка, большие серебристые раковины, где можно ополоснуть руки… и, вероятно, гениталии, перед тем как познакомиться с кем-нибудь поближе. Посетители выглядят расслабленными, некоторые просто болтают у барной стойки.  
Пока Мэтт в открытую глазеет на парочки или целые группы, Широ позволяет себе лишь немного поблуждать взглядом, – но Мэтт не был бы Мэттом, если бы не заметил.  
– Тебе нравится, правда? – спрашивает он, прихлёбывая из чашки. Широ переводит взгляд на его лицо и пожимает плечами.  
– Не особенно. – Он говорит прохладным тоном и слегка хмурится, скрестив руки на груди. Мэтту находит его мину очаровательной, но так дело не пойдёт.  
– Да ладно тебе! – тянет он и в один глоток приканчивает нанвиль. Теперь Широ смотрит на него с уважением. – Неужели вы с Адамом не делали ничего подобного?  
Подперев голову рукой, Широ осторожно отпивает нанвиля и снова пожимает плечами.  
– Не припомню.  
Однажды они занимались сексом на ховербайке – Широ опирался на гладкий металлический корпус, пока Адам брал его сзади. И как-то раз на втором ярусе кровати, когда они ещё были кадетами. Широ с радостью стёр бы тот случай из своей памяти. Незабываемые впечатления – но если он когда-нибудь вернётся на Землю, то не сможет без стыда посмотреть в глаза бывшему соседу по комнате. Который, как назло, остался работать в Гарнизоне.  
– Оу, Широ, – приобняв его, Мэтт слишком громко шепчет: – Неужели Адам тебя не трахал при любой возможности?  
Широ не знает, что ответить – все их с Адамом безумства можно пересчитать по пальцам его единственной руки. За размышлениями он не сразу замечает, как Мэтт кладёт руку ему на колено и медленно ведёт ладонью вверх. Только когда он начинает массировать пальцами внутреннюю сторону бедра в паре сантиметров от паха, Широ удивлённо опускает взгляд.  
– Мэтт, – его шипение переходит в низкий рык, – мы в униформе повстанцев!  
– И? – глаза Мэтта светятся волнением и любопытством.  
Широ не знает, как объяснить. У него всё сложно с Мэттом Холтом. Если бы не Мэтт и другие повстанцы, Широ бы до сих пор сражался с боевыми роботами на арене и был подопытной зверушкой ведьмы Хаггар. Порой ему хочется, чтобы эта часть его прошлого просто исчезла, но она с ним – каждый день и каждую ночь.

Мэтт Холт так и не нашёл своего отца, но нашёл Широ, и Широ благодарил его как старого друга, хотя с их последней встречи прошло два года.  
Всё началось с разговора поздним вечером, свободным от прослушивания переговоров галра и вербовки новых повстанцев. Всё началось с пронизывающего холода очередной планеты, где они остановились, и попыток согреться в объятиях друг друга. Мэтт пришёл к Широ в постель или Широ к нему – неважно. Они прижимались друг к другу без сна, не зная, увидят ли когда-нибудь снова свою семью и друзей. Жестокая реальность, отнявшая у них всех, кого они знали, сблизила их – по крайней мере, в постели.  
Широ всегда проводил чёткую границу между дружбой и любовью – и для него стало неожиданностью, что Мэтт этого не делал. Поначалу, засыпая с ним рядом, утыкаясь носом ему в шею и вдыхая его запах, Широ продолжал считать, что это ещё одна грань их дружбы. Пока дружба не превратилась в нечто совершенно другое, и…

– Убери руку.  
Широ отворачивается, и этого достаточно, чтобы Мэтт послушался, ограничившись коротким: «О». Неподалёку кто-то кончает с громкими пронзительными стонами. Широ хочет зажать уши и не думать о том, как он дошёл до такой жизни, а также о том, что эти звуки его немного… заводят.  
– Тогда давай просто посидим, выпьем и поболтаем, – вздыхает Мэтт. Широ не понимает, расстроил его или нет, но кивает и тянется за чашкой.  
– Я не хотел на тебя давить, – спустя какое-то время говорит Мэтт, неторопливо потягивая из своей чашки. – Ты всегда можешь сказать, если чего-нибудь не хочешь.  
Если бы Широ сам понимал, чего хочет. Он слишком занят выживанием, чтобы задумываться о своих чувствах. Они с Мэттом изменились. Когда-то они учились в одном классе, и тогда, если честно, Мэтт был совсем не в его вкусе. Жизнь в космосе пошла ему на пользу, да и препятствий для их отношений больше нет. Адам давно в прошлом, и когда Широ ложится в постель, вовсе не бывший парень занимает его мысли. Но он слишком привык забегать вперёд и ясно понимает, что не готов признать свои чувства.  
Мэтт, сидящий с ним рядом, разительно отличается от Мэттью Холта, выпускника Гарнизона и их с Адамом друга. Порой Широ винит себя, что позволил их дружеской поддержке зайти так далеко. Порой он думает, что вообще все его поступки с момента освобождения были слишком безответственными.  
С другой стороны, возможно, только безответственность даёт ему ощутить вкус жизни.

– Ты не давил. Извини.  
Ещё несколько минут они молча смотрят телевизор. В новостях показывают сюжет про «Вольтрон». Широ думает, что название звучит забавно, и не особенно верит в способность этого самого Вольтрона противостоять империи галра.  
– Странно, что их никто не знает в лицо, они так знамениты.  
– Говорят, кто-то из них с Алтеи. – Широ мало слышал об Алтее, в основном то, что она давно уничтожена.  
– Если они настолько хороши, надо с ними связаться. Предложить сотрудничество и всё такое.  
– Ага, – вздыхает Широ, – отличная мысль.  
Ему нравится острый ум Мэтта и талант любую ситуацию сводить к шутке. Ему нравится, как Мэтт прикасается к нему, прогоняя одиночество и злость, нравятся его поцелуи, позволяющие ощутить что-то кроме отчаяния.  
Их информатор так и не объявился. Вряд ли Мэтт его выдумал. В любом случае, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы немного посидеть вот так. Даже в окружении развратных пришельцев. 

Спустя час неспешной беседы с Мэттом Широ обнаруживает, что не может отвести глаз от барной стойки, где некто, напоминающий человека, поглаживает причудливо изогнутый половой орган бледно-голубого пришельца. Не очень понятно, что они делают, но их голоса звучат всё громче, и Широ не в силах отвернуться.  
– Широ? – окликает Мэтт, его дыхание касается уха. – У тебя уши красные. Ты в порядке?  
– Что это за место? – бормочет Широ, уставившись на свои руки. – Почему ты решил, что мне здесь понравится?  
Мэтт отстраняется, закусив губу.  
– Прости, Широ. Я подумал, что тебе не помешает оттянуться. – Он глубоко вздыхает, прежде чем продолжить. – Ну, знаешь, расслабить булки.  
– Что?..  
– Да ладно, Широ, тебе же нравится секс со мной! Что плохого, если кто-то об этом узнает? Или увидит нас? Или присоединится к нам здесь, в секс-клубе для инопланетян?  
– Поверить не могу!  
Широ вскакивает, сам понимая, что идея неплоха и что у него нет причин так беситься. Куда сильнее его пугает мысль, что Мэтт хочет не только секса – а Широ не способен дать ему больше. Да и стоит ли Мэтту тратить время на калеку, который по три раза за ночь просыпается от кошмаров?  
Он выходит из бара.  
Пока Мэтт расплачивается за напитки, Широ пытается найти выход из клуба. В голову лезут фантазии о том, как он медленно втрахивается в тугую задницу Мэтта, ласкает его на одной из кроватей, окружённый возбуждёнными инопланетянами. Пульс учащается, к паху приливает кровь, и, кажется, _ему пиздец_.

– Широ, подожди, я…  
Мэтт не может за ним угнаться, но это уже и не обязательно – Широ застывает перед кроватью, где один парень пялит другого по-собачьи. Оба напряжённо смотрят на Широ, а Широ таращится на них в ответ, ошеломлённый и возбуждённый одновременно. Догнав его, Мэтт забывает, что хотел сказать и за что извиниться. И, в общем, по лицу Широ ясно, что проблема рассосалась сама собой.  
– А они горячи, – хрипло говорит Мэтт.  
– Ещё как, – сдавленно шепчет Широ. Они наблюдают, как один из парней запускает руку между ног другого, а тот входит в него всё глубже, придерживая за бёдра. Глядя на них, Широ думает о сексе с Мэттом. О том, каким он порой становится горячим и отзывчивым, когда Мэтт его трахает. О том, как Мэтт может дразнить его ночь напролёт, и о том, как он садится к Широ на колени в одной футболке и настойчиво целует, уже смазанный и растянутый. Широ обожает то, каким разным он может быть. И ещё больше любит задрёмывать в его объятиях и до утра спать без кошмаров.  
– Б-блядь, – рвано вздыхает Широ, пока его член становится всё твёрже. – Мэтт…  
– Ты как? Широ? – Мэтт торопливо встаёт перед ним, закрывая обзор, обхватывает его лицо руками. Да, порой он ведёт себя как придурок, но на него можно положиться, и он заботливый, куда заботливее, чем когда-либо был Широ. – Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, как всякий раз, когда сознание Широ падает во мрак и не может найти выход.  
Чувствуя тёплые ладони на своих щеках, Широ на мгновение прикрывает глаза.  
– В порядке, – бормочет он, избегая пристального взгляда Мэтта. – Я просто… – Страстная парочка громко и хрипло стонет, и Широ чувствует, как самообладание ускользает. – Блядский боже…  
Взгляд Мэтта падает на его оттопыренную ширинку.  
– Эм, всё в порядке, Широ. Прости, мы сейчас уйдём, потерпишь? Мне так жаль, правда, я…  
– Нет. – В попытках успокоиться Широ держится за Мэтта, и Мэтт выжидающе смотрит на него. Широ глубоко вздыхает и наконец решается посмотреть ему в лицо. – Нет, – повторяет он с лёгкой улыбкой, – я не хочу уходить.  
– Правда? – Мэтт переводит взгляд с Широ на пришельцев и обратно. – Не думаю, что нам стоит…  
– Правда. – Широ поглаживает Мэтта по плечам, и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжает. – Я передумал, у меня каменный стояк, и я хочу, чтобы ты с этим что-нибудь сделал. – Он до смешного невинно целует Мэтта в щёку.  
– Как скажешь, кхм, – взволнованно отвечает Мэтт, не в силах поверить в свою удачу, и отвечает ему быстрым поцелуем в губы. – Как скажешь, давай потрахаемся… эм, в смысле, найдём место, где можно потрахаться?  
– Давай. – Широ обвивает руками его шею, и это несколько затрудняет их движение к ближайшей свободной кровати, но Мэтт справляется. Он набирает что-то на небольшом планшете, закреплённом рядом.  
– Так, сначала деньги, – бормочет Мэтт и запихивает несколько купюр в щель под экраном. – Нужно указать ограничения. Ээээ… Широ, ты не против, чтобы за нами наблюдали?  
– Нет. – Широ с комфортом устраивается на кровати. – В этом же вся соль, да?  
Мэтт сглатывает.  
– Будем смотреть на других?  
– Ага. – Широ медленно стягивает рубашку и облизывает Мэтта взглядом.  
– Широ, – Мэтт переминается, наблюдая за ним с растущим нетерпением, и старается не упустить мысль. – Ещё вопрос. – Он читает дальше. – Гм, это не обязательно, но тут спрашивают, допустимо ли, чтобы к нам кто-нибудь присоединился…  
– Конечно.  
– Ты не против?  
– Нет, Мэтт, я не против, просто сними с меня эти ебучие штаны.  
Ответы на оставшиеся вопросы Мэтт вводит одной рукой, потому что второй неловко пытается расстегнуть ремень. Услышав сигнал о том, что операция подтверждена, он поворачивается к кровати.  
– Круто, что мы взялись за эту миссию.  
– Жаль только, что наш информатор так и не явился, – ухмыляется Широ.  
– Очень жаль, – смеётся Мэтт.  
– Иди сюда, – Широ ловит его за рубашку и тянет ближе, но Мэтт набрасывается на него первым. Когда-то он вместе со всем Гарнизоном сох по этому горячему мускулистому красавчику. По забавному стечению обстоятельств, теперь Мэтт единственный, кто может его трахать.  
К ним уже стягиваются другие инопланетяне – похоже, две ноги и один член здесь экзотика. Широ решается на них посмотреть, но никто не подходит слишком близко, и он снова сосредотачивает всё своё внимание на Мэтте.  
– Ты потрясающий. И ещё ты идиот.  
Мэтт смеётся и целует его – глубоко и жадно, совсем не как во время их ночных обнимашек в укромной спальне. Он пылает, и Широ пылает под ним, пока на них смотрят другие гости клуба. Мэтт бы сам с удовольствием посмотрел на это со стороны.  
– Как ты хочешь? – выдыхает Широ ему на ухо, пока Мэтт поглаживает его через штаны.  
– Трахни меня, здоровяк. – Мэтт легонько покусывает его за шею, трётся носом и целует.  
– Как скажешь. – Широ пытается снять с него штаны, но Мэтт спрыгивает с него и стягивает их вместе с бельём.  
Похоже, Широ забыл о недавних страхах, – он без малейших сомнений снимает рубашку. Сознаёт он это или нет, но ему явно нравится, когда на него смотрят и хотят его. Мэтт не в состоянии долго размышлять на эту тему, когда Широ лежит перед ним голый, и его горячий член тяжело клонится к животу.  
– Охеренно, – выдыхает Мэтт и поспешно заглатывает его. Широ со сдавленным вскриком дёргается от неожиданности, но Мэтт только расслабляется и шире открывает рот. Он знает, что нравится Широ и на что реагирует его тело. Он несколько раз плавно поднимает и опускает голову, потом обхватывает губами головку, ласкает языком. Стоя перед Широ на коленях, поглаживая его по бёдрам и животу, ощущая, как напряжены его мышцы, он не может удержаться от стона.  
– Мэтт, – резко выдыхает Широ, – помедленнее. – Он делает паузу после каждого слова. – Помедленнее, или я не… я… а-а!  
Но Мэтт только увлечённо тискает его зад, совершенно не возражая, чтобы Широ хоть прямо сейчас кончил ему в рот.  
– Блядь, – громко стонет Широ, глядя, как Мэтт припухшими губами скользят вверх и вниз по члену, и останавливает его, поймав за волосы. – Ты невыносим. – Он опрокидывает Мэтта на фиолетовые простыни. – Ты же хотел, чтобы я тебя трахнул?  
– Планы меняются, бывает…  
Широ прижимает его к постели и тянет за волосы. Их члены соприкасаются, и Мэтт без всяких метафор видит звёзды.  
– Широ… – Впившись пальцами в мускулистую спину Широ, он стонет от каждого движения. Они оба не обращают внимания на собравшуюся вокруг толпу – кто-то просто смотрит, кто-то со стонами трогает себя, но ни один не подходит ближе. Широ пока не готов к сексу с незнакомцем, но и не отказывается от этого варианта.  
– Чувак, на нас все смотрят. – Мэтт косится направо. Теперь, когда всё происходит на самом деле, а не в его воображении, чужие взгляды не только возбуждают, но и отвлекают.  
– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Широ, целуя его. – Мне нравится, но мы можем остановиться.  
– Не надо, – выдыхает Мэтт, пока Широ поглаживает его по рукам и животу, – пусть смотрят, но я сам не хочу на них смотреть, – он переводит взгляд на немного растерявшегося Широ.  
– Может, тут есть чем завязать тебе глаза? – бормочет Широ.  
– О, вот это другой разговор. – Мэтт ухмыляется.  
Пока Широ занят поисками, Мэтт смотрит на него и лениво дрочит.  
– Отлично смотришься, Широ, _детка_ … – воркует он, скользя пальцами по головке.  
– Детка? Что-то новенькое… – бурчит Широ, шаря за кроватью. – Кажется, вот это подойдёт.  
Он показывает Мэтту фиолетовую повязку – или что-то очень похожее. Они довольно быстро выясняют, как её надеть, и Мэтт убеждается, что она полностью закрывает обзор.  
– Жаль только, что я не увижу твоё лицо, пока ты будешь меня трахать… – Широ прижимается губами к низу его живота, и Мэтт со стоном дёргается от неожиданно острых ощущений. – Блядь! Блядь, Широ. Блядь, в повязке ещё лучше!  
– Я учту, _детка_.  
Мэтт раздвигает ноги и чувствует, как матрас прогибается под Широ.  
– Я тебя подготовлю, идёт?  
– Ага. – У Мэтта покалывает кожу от предвкушения. Он не думал, что ничего не видеть – это так…  
Он слышит, как Широ нажимает на дозатор, потом холодная рука в смазке касается его ягодиц, а металлические пальцы сжимают и поглаживают член. Никаких предупреждений – Мэтт уверен, Широ решил, что так веселее.  
– Широ, – стонет Мэтт, извиваясь, – вставь уже, ну какого хрена ты ждёшь?  
Широ подчиняется, медленно вталкивает пальцы внутрь. Они трахаются достаточно часто, чтобы Мэтт не испытал дискомфорта, но Широ всё равно не торопится. Похоже, его что-то смущает.  
– Что не так? – спрашивает Мэтт, собираясь снять повязку.  
– Ничего, просто… – немного растерянно говорит Широ, быстрее двигая пальцами, и Мэтт плывёт в своих ощущениях, забывая обо всём остальном. – Мне… мне кажется, на нас смотрит галра.  
Вот говно.  
– Мы голые, Широ, – успокаивает Мэтт. – Пусть смотрит.  
Широ вздыхает, надрачивая ему быстрее.  
–Я не о том… – Он откашливается, наклоняется поцеловать Мэтта в шею и шепчет ему в ухо: – Думаю, он хочет присоединиться.

Галра, вероятно, полукровка. До странности похожий на человека, он стоит неподвижно и пялится на них – как и многие другие. Широ никогда бы не подумал, что ему понравится участвовать в шоу, – но ему нравится. Он спускается к члену Мэтта и медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, забирает его в рот. Чужие взгляды распаляют его не меньше, чем стоны Мэтта. Некоторые уже ушли, некоторые ублажают друг друга. Широ открывается отличный вид на ещё одну парочку – волосатый чувак, похожий на волка, хрипло стонет под крупной фигуристой инопланетянкой (наверное, это женщина? впрочем, какая разница) с огромным членом.  
Широ медленно выпускает член Мэтта изо рта.  
– Заводит смотреть на других, – говорит он, поднимаясь поцелуями по его животу и груди, и прижимается покрасневшими губами к губам Мэтта, давая ему попробовать собственный вкус. – Заводит, когда на нас смотрят, – покусывая Мэтта за подбородок, шею и грудь, он продолжает, – и этот галра. Он меня пугает, но я его хочу.  
Сжимая бёдра и напрягая ягодицы, Мэтт шипит в ответ на его слова и лихорадочные движения пальцев.  
– Мэтт, – восхищённо шепчет Широ, – ты бы его видел, он охуенный.  
Мэтт замирает.  
– Галра держали тебя в плену, а теперь ты хочешь с ними трахаться?  
Замерев, Широ убирает руку. Мэтт молча тянется за ним.  
– Нет, я хочу трахаться с тобой, – говорит Широ, но это только половина правды. Да, он хочет засадить Мэтту, но ещё хочет, чтобы красивый галра засадил ему.  
– Так вставь мне, – молит Мэтт. – Давай, Широ, я хочу твой большой член.  
Такие словечки из его уст – что-то новенькое, и Широ не может устоять. Все вокруг него стонут и вздыхают – и Мэтт в их числе. Подведя член к его заду, Широ слегка надавливает, мягко обводит головкой, прежде чем толкнуться вперёд.  
– Нормально? – спрашивает он, медленно проникая глубже. Мэтт под ним беззвучно открывает рот – выглядит потрясающе, – разводит ноги ещё шире, его бёдра дрожат, дыхание срывается.  
– Блядь, да… – Он выгибается, захлёбываясь стоном, – Широ… как же хорошо…  
Благодаря повязке ощущения Мэтта обостряются. Благодаря повязке Мэтт не в курсе, что Широ, начиная медленно двигаться в нём, неотрывно смотрит в глаза наблюдающему за ними галра.  
Несколько движений вперёд и назад – и Мэтт задыхается, а галра смотрит на них, приоткрыв рот. Широ уверен, что Мэтт его не осудит за то, что он заглядывается на другого парня. Судя по стонам и активным встречным движениям, Мэтт всем доволен.

Галра стонет на выдохе, шагает ближе, загипнотизированный видом мускулистой спины Широ, тем, как он входит в тугой зад своего партнёра, и его бёдра двигаются вперёд и назад… Он не дрочит себе, как остальные, только неприкрыто разглядывает Широ, а Широ, слегка хмурясь, разглядывает его в ответ. Удовольствие нарастает, и Широ не знает, сколько ещё сможет продержаться, – Мэтт и так уже довёл его до грани.  
– Эй, – окликает галра, пока Широ возбуждённо смотрит на него, продолжая вбиваться в зад Мэтта.  
– Хочешь присоединиться? – тут же уточняет Широ. У галра роскошные чёрные волосы, гладкие и почти такие же длинные, как у Мэтта, губы поджаты, а распахнутые глаза тёмно-фиолетовые – или это зрачки так расширились, что закрывают радужку?  
– Мэтт, – останавливается Широ, – ты не против, если он присоединится?  
– Ты хочешь? – Тяжело дыша, Мэтт притягивает его к себе и целует. – Хочешь, чтобы он меня трахнул?  
– Да, – отзывается Широ, жадно отвечая ему, – я хочу, а ты?  
– Да, Широ. Блядь, да. Давай…  
Широ поворачивается к галра и кивает ему. Тот подходит ближе, с любопытством осматривается и устраивается на кровати рядом с Широ.  
– Это мой первый раз, – говорит он вместо того, чтобы представиться, снимает рубашку и аккуратно складывает её в стороне. Выглядит мило, но Широ предпочитает оставить свои впечатления при себе.  
– В смысле, первый секс? – с лёгкой паникой в голосе уточняет Мэтт. Галра от души смеётся, и Широ уже влюблён в его сексуальный голос.  
– Нет. В смысле, первый раз на глазах у толпы. Хорошо, что я не пригласил сюда свою команду, – говорит он, снимая штаны.  
Ни Мэтт, ни Широ не спрашивают, о какой команде речь.  
– Так я его буду трахать? – спрашивает галра. – Меня зовут Кит, кстати.  
– Хм, странное имя. – Несмотря на повязку, Широ знает, что Мэтт хмурится так же удивлённо, как он сам.  
– Часто это слышу. Отец выбирал.  
Мгновение Широ размышляет, что «Кит» вряд ли пишется так, как он может подумать, и нет ничего особенного в том, что инопланетянин носит земное имя. Пожав плечами, он уступает место – и смотрит на презерватив, который принёс Кит. На Земле аналогов такой штуки нет – она жидкая и сама расплывается по члену. Широ слышал о галрийских кондомах раньше, но никогда не видел их вживую.  
– Эта штука безопасна?  
– Защищает от всех болячек, известных в пятидесяти тысячах галактик, – с серьёзным лицом отвечает Кит и впервые улыбается.  
– Хорошо, – говорит Широ, чувствуя, как ускоряется сердцебиение.  
– Хей, Широ, – окликает Мэтт, – я мог бы тебя вылизать, пока ты мне отсасываешь.  
– Как скажешь. – Широ целует его и переворачивается, чтобы сесть ему на лицо.  
Вокруг них всё ещё остаются зрители, но большая часть толпы двинулась дальше, так что Широ чувствует себя комфортно. К тому же с этого ракурса удобно рассматривать Кита.  
– Кстати, я – Широ, – представляется он. Мэтт следует его примеру, но из-под задницы Широ его почти не слышно. – В любом случае, думаю, можно начинать.  
Широ пытается не задумываться, почему член Кита настолько сильно его волнует. Не дожидаясь, пока Кит приступит к делу, Мэтт начинает поглаживать яйца Широ, облизывает их, тянет его член к себе и обводит языком от корня до головки, прежде чем вобрать в рот.  
Член Кита не так уж отличается от человеческого, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Он немного темнее, чем кожа на остальном теле, уже твёрдый, и Кит небрежно поглаживает его. Волосы вокруг аккуратно подстрижены, и это смотрится… отлично. Широ никогда раньше не видел голых галра, и испытывает нечто вроде научного интереса, но пока он пялится, Кит придвигается ближе, кладёт руку ему на голову и тянет за волосы, заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо. От его нахального взгляда у Широ начинают гореть щёки.  
– Можно? – спрашивает Кит, замерев от него в паре сантиметров. Широ сдерживает стон, чувствуя, как его член увеличивается у Мэтта во рту, и кивает. Кит целуется так же несдержанно, как Мэтт, но язык у него более гибкий и шершавый.  
Подвинувшись ещё ближе, Кит встаёт на колени между ног Мэтта.  
– Я вставляю, – предупреждает он. Мэтт показывает большой палец и разводит бёдра. Широ смотрит на член Кита, зачарованный тем, как он медленно темнеет и начинает светиться розоватым, и…  
– Фигасе, – говорит Широ, глядя, как он разделяется надвое.  
– Что? – Кит проводит одним из отростков по заду Мэтта, дразня. Мэтт стонет под Широ и двигается навстречу.  
– Нет, ничего. – Теперь Широ сам притягивает Кита к себе за волосы. – Наши члены так не могут.  
– О. Печалька, чё, – весело скалится Кит, и Широ окончательно теряет над собой контроль.  
– Ты вроде трахать меня собирался? – приглушённо возмущается Мэтт. Кит хихикает.  
Пурпурный отросток довольно тонкий и легко проскальзывает внутрь, утыкаясь в простату. Мэтт с громким стоном выпускает Широ изо рта, а Широ изумлённо смотрит, как галрийский член быстро утолщается.  
– Чт…  
Выглядит невероятно, но доказательство того, что всё происходящее реально, покрывается испариной и вскрикивает прямо под ним, потеряв всякую связь с реальностью. Член внутри Мэтта двигается быстрее, Киту даже не приходится особо шевелиться.  
– Похоже, он про тебя забыл. – Кит снова тянется к Широ, целует его настойчивее и опускает руку на его член. Мэтт раздвигает Широ ягодицы и проталкивает в него один палец. Широ подаётся вперёд, толкаясь в кулак Кита, и назад, насаживаясь на пальцы Мэтта, пока Кит целует его, покусывая и облизывая его губы и с рычанием вбиваясь в тугую задницу Мэтта.  
– Развернись, – громко выдыхает Кит, – я могу трахать вас обоих.  
– Как? – Широ замирает, пока Кит сжимает его член.  
– Бля, только не кончи прямо сейчас, – Кит ругается и смеётся одновременно, – обещаю, тебе понравится.  
Широ смотрит на пульсирующий фиолетово-розовый отросток его члена, и ему не терпится ощутить его в себе. Ещё раз поцеловав Кита, он разворачивается и ложится на Мэтта лицом к лицу.  
– Тебе хорошо? – спрашивает он, скорее для порядка. Мэтт стягивает свою повязку и смотрит на него, но мгновение спустя его взгляд затуманивается.  
– Я офигительно, Широ. – Он притягивает Широ ближе и стонет ему на ухо, уткнувшись лицом ему в волосы. – И твой член офигительно трётся о мой, – продолжает он, теснее прижимаясь к Широ. – Блядь, охуенно.  
Широ прижимается к нему в ответ, чувствуя, как что-то скользкое дотрагивается до его зада. Кит крепко берёт его за бёдра, и парой секунд позже его второй член уже утолщается у Широ внутри. Одного этого достаточно, чтобы Широ унесло. Мэтт продолжает подмахивать, и ощущения такие, будто они одновременно трахают друг друга. Задохнувшись, Широ поднимает зад, его член скользит по члену Мэтта, пока член Кита медленно выходит из него. Он прижимается губами к шее Мэтта, а Кит снова в нём, медленно толкается всё глубже. Они стонут, Широ смотрит на Мэтта, на его сдвинутые брови и влажные приоткрытые губы, потом оборачивается, чтобы увидеть покрасневшие щёки Кита и растрёпанную чёрную гриву.  
– Мэтт, – задыхается он, когда Мэтт вжимается в него всем телом, обхватывает его бёдрами и целует. Кит вбивается в них всё быстрее, член Мэтта трётся о его член, и это так блядски горячо, что сдерживаться больше невозможно. И вряд ли он единственный на пределе.  
– Мэтт, – вскрикивает Широ, прижимая запястья Мэтта к матрасу, – блядь, блядь, – он двигается быстрее, яростно насаживаясь на член Кита, – блядь, я почти…  
– Блядь, – вторит Мэтт, кусает его за шею, дёргаясь в его руках, и это последняя капля. Широ трясёт, он громко стонет Мэтту в рот, чувствуя, как сперма размазывается по их животам. Он продолжает двигаться, трётся своим гиперчувствительным членом о член Мэтта, который кончает ещё более бурно, выгибаясь и дрожа.  
– Срань господня, – на последнем движении стонет Мэтт. Кит отстраняется, пару раз быстро двигает рукой на своих членах, и его фиолетовая сперма выплёскивается Широ на ягодицы.  
Широ чувствует себя затраханным в лучшем смысле слова. Он скатывается с Мэтта и целует его в щёку. Кит падает между ними, усталый и расслабленный, хотя они и часа не знакомы. Он прижимается к ним обоим, его обмякший член возвращается к исходной форме, и Широ всё ещё не может до конца в это поверить.  
Мэтт ничего не видит из-за упавших на лицо волос, и Кит с улыбкой сдвигает их в сторону. То, что они впервые смотрят друг другу в лицо только сейчас, тоже дико заводит.  
Кит целует его, прикрыв глаза. Мэтт всё ещё не в силах разлепить веки и лениво ласкает языком язык Кита. Потрясающий вид, но Широ (к счастью) настолько выжат, что его тело не в состоянии откликнуться даже на это.  
Отстранившись и открыв глаза, Кит смотрит Мэтту в лицо и ошеломлённо моргает. Мэтт теряется под его диковатым взглядом.  
– Упс, – выдаёт Кит.  
– Что такое? – спрашивает Мэтт. – У меня сперма на лице?  
– Кстати, да, – Широ тянется через Кита, чтобы её стереть, и вытирает руку о простыню.  
– Вы случайно не… – Кит переводит взгляд с одного на другого, хмурясь и в замешательстве кусая губу, – не с планеты Земля?  
Обнимая Кита за талию, Широ раздумывает над ответом.  
– Оттуда, ага, – брякает Мэтт, и Широ остаётся только надеяться, что его честность не приведёт к лишним проблемам.  
– О, – говорит Кит, и Широ расслабляется, не услышав в его голосе угрозы. – Так, – в замешательстве продолжает он, – как, ты сказал, тебя зовут?  
– Мэтт. А в чём дело?  
– О боже.  
Широ и Мэтт переглядываются.  
– Мэттью Холт, верно?  
– Что-то не так? – спрашивает Широ.  
Кит смотрит на него, потом снова на Мэтта.  
– Думаю, я должен сказать твоей сестре, что ты нашёлся.

***

_Примечание автора:_

Кит: – Пидж, я нашёл твоего брата!  
Пидж: – Боже, но где ты…  
Кит: …  
Кит: – Мне пора.


End file.
